


Let Some Of It Go, Your Shoulders Cannot Carry The Sky Neither Should They

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mostly comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “I can’t sleep.”“You haven’t tried.”Merlin shot a scathing look at him but with one quirk of an eyebrow it crumbled. “I messed up, Arthur.”“Maybe,” Arthur said, sitting up to prop his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, nuzzling sleepily, “maybe not."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Let Some Of It Go, Your Shoulders Cannot Carry The Sky Neither Should They

The night was quiet to the rest of the world. It was welcomed by the open arms of all in Camelot. All outside the King’s chambers. For inside, the wounds of the day’s horror’s still wept in their minds. Seeping doubt and guilt and regrets into the mind of the Court Sorceror. The King’s Consort. Merlin. 

Arthur did not sleep easily but he did sleep peacefully. With pain medicine taking the sharp edges away from the bandaged gash in his back, he’d dropped into the softness of hazy dozing quickly. But when Merlin started shoving off the covers, untangling their legs, Arthur still opened his eyes instantly. 

“Merlin,” softly reproaching. 

Merlin paused, half sitting on the bed, half standing. 

“Come back to bed,” Arthur curled round into the rapidly fading warmth of Merlin’s side of the bed, reaching for the hand closest to him. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“You haven’t tried.”

Merlin shot a scathing look at him but with one quirk of an eyebrow it crumbled. “I messed up, Arthur.”

“Maybe,” Arthur said, sitting up to prop his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, nuzzling sleepily, “maybe not. You saved lives, so many lives...you saved my life.”

“Again.”

Arthur huffed a laugh, relieved as he felt Merlin relax slightly. “Again. None of it was your fault, love. You could only react, and your reaction was to save lives at the risk of your own. That’s who you are. That’s who I love.”

Merlin hummed hesitantly. 

“Allow yourself to let it fade, Merlin. You can’t hold on to everything all the time.”

“I can’t help it.”

“You can, a little. I know not totally, but you can a bit. Come on…”

It took another couple of hours but, eventually, there was the gentle peace of sleep for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
